The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant botanically known as Verbena hybrid and named for patenting purposes as Verbena "B". Verbena "B" was developed by controlled breeding by crossing two commercial varieties, Verbena `St. Paul` (seed parent) with Verbena tenuisecta `Alba` (pollen parent).